Hard To Love
by Bihun
Summary: Just Cerita Cinta rumit antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dapatkah suatu pertemanan yang erat menjadi suatu hubungan yang lebih..


**Hard To Love**

.

.

.

~Bihun~

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol (Seme)

Byun Baekhyun (Uke)

etc.

.

.

 **WARNING : Yaoi story and maybe will be a boring story :D**

.

.

But Just Enjoy It!

.

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah angin berhembus pelan, sinar matahari pun masih terasa hangat. Aku terbangun dari tidur ku yang nyenyak dengan malas "Baekhyun, CEPET BANGUN UDAH SIANG!" teriak eomma dari luar kamarku.

"iya, ini udah bangun"

karena takut dimarahi eomma aku cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar dan langsung mandi lalu bersiap untuk ke sekolah.

"kamu tuh ya hari pertama masuk sekolah bukannya bangun lebih awal malah tetep aja bangun siang" .

Ya hari ini memang hari pertama aku akan memulai pendidikan di bangku SMA. Bagiku masuk ke sekolah baru memang mendebarkan dan membuatku sangat senang tapi tetap saja tidur adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Di hari pertama ini aku berharap segalanya akan berjalan lancar. setelah selesai sarapan aku berpamitan pada mama untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ku nyalakan mesin motor matic baru hadiah dari appa sebagai tanda untuk putranya yang sudah dewasa. setelah bertahun-tahun diantar-jemput, rasanya menyenangkan dapat mengendarai sepeda motor sendiri menuju ke sekolah.

sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung menuju parkiran siswa yang suasananya sangat ramai akan para siswa yang sibuk memarkirkan sepeda motor mereka. aku sangat gugup sembari berjalan menuju kelas baruku yang terletak di lantai satu dekat dengan kantor guru, dengan senyuman aku masuk ke dalam kelas sambil menyapa beberapa teman baruku

"Hai"

mereka membalas dengan senyuman pula. aku tahu bahwa mereka juga gugup masuk di hari pertama sekolah sama sepertiku. kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang-orang baru yang belum pernah kutemui, karena itulah aku sempat bingung harus duduk di bangku yang mana sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku sambil melambaikan tangannya dari bangku nomor 3 dari belakang

"Bakhyun, duduklah disini"

dia menunjuk 2 bangku di belakangnya yang masih kosong, dia adalah Do Kyung Soo teman sekelas ku waktu SMP. sebenarnya aku ingin duduk sebangku dengannya karena itu akan terasa lebih nyaman jika bisa duduk bersama orang yang sudah kita kenal, namun dia sudah duduk dengan kenalan barunya yaitu Kim Minseok.

"Kyungsoo, kebetulan banget ya kita bisa sekelas lagi jadi seneng deh gue".

"hehe..mungkin kita berjodoh, oh iya Baek kenalin ini Minseok"

"Hai Minseok..aku Byun Baekhyun senang bisa berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu Baek, mulai sekarang kita temenan ya, dan juga nama lengkapku Kim Minseok biasa dipanggil Minseok atau Xiumin"

karena bangku disebelahku masih kosong aku jadi merasa gugup lagi terus berpikir anak seperti apa yang akan duduk disebelah bangkuku. tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam kelas menurutku dia tergolong pria yang cantik dengan mata yang lebar dan bibir merah seperti cherry. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyapa bocah itu sama seperti waktu dia menatapku tadi, Kyungsoo menyuruh bocah itu agar duduk disebelahku dan ternyata setelah kami berbincang gadis itu adalah teman Nara sewaktu SD, namanya Xi Luhan.

kuulurkan tanganku terlebih dahulu untuk berkenalan dengannya "Hai, kenalan yuk! aku Byun Bakhyun, panggil aja Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyun senang berkenalan denganmu, aku Xi Luhan biasa dipanggil Luhan."

"Wah temenku dari SD SMP kumpul nih, seneng deh rasanya" Kyungsoo sangat kegirangan menyambut kami.

untuk memulai hari pertama di kelas ini Kyungsoo mengajakku, Minseok, dan Luhan untuk berkenalan dengan temen-temen sekelas. mereka semua sangat baik dan masih terlihat malu-malu karena baru pertama bertemu.

setelah selesai berkenalan dengan semua temen sekelas, ternyata ada satu anak yang tidak masuk sekolah padahal ini hari pertama dan tidak masuk di hari pertama hanya dengan alasan izin ada acara keluarga. entah kenapa aku sangat benci pada anak yang seperti itu, bagiku dia sama sekali tidak menghargai momen penting dalam hidupnya. jika aku menjadi dia pasti aku akan menangis dan merengek pada orang tuaku untuk diizinkan meninggalkan acara keluarga supaya bisa masuk sekolah di hari pertama ini.

dan setelah itu aku bertanya ke teman-teman baruku ternyata anak yang tidak masuk itu adalah anak laki-laki mereka bilang dia cukup populer dulu waktu di SMP nya karena dia adalah anak basket dan banyak memenangkan pertandingan basket untuk tim di SMP nya. bahkan rumornya dia masuk ke SMA ini lewat jalur prestasi dari kejuaraan basket yang dia ikuti sewaktu SMP.

Pantas saja, seperti dugaanku dia adalah anak yang populer dan berbuat seenaknya sendiri.

"Baek, kok kamu dari tadi sepertinya mikirin sesuatu yang serius sih, ada apa emang?." Luhan yang sedari tadi duduk disampingku penasaran dengan hal yang kupikirkan.

"Ah gak ada apa-apa kok, cuma efek mendekati jam pulang sekolah ya kayak gini. hehe"

"Hadeh..Kamu tuh ya"

Kriiiing..Kriiiing...Kriiing

"Udah waktunya pulang nih, sampai jumpa besok ya Luhan, dadahh"

"Okeee, hati-hati dijalan"

cuma sehari aja Aku Luhan sudah sangat dekat, karena dia adalah orang yang baik dan mudah diajak ngobrol.

Walaupun hari ini di sekolah hanya diisi dengan perkenalan antara guru dan murid atau sekedar motivasi-motivasi yang diberikan oleh guru sebagai pendekatan pertama. Namun, aku tetap merasa lelah duduk di bangku selama berjam-jam, jadi aku segera pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat dan makan masakan eomma yang bagiku rasanya lebih enak daripada masakan chef dari restoran bintang lima.

setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh dan makan malam aku berbaring di kasur kamarku yang bagaikan surga dunia ini sambil membuka ponselku mengecek pesan-pesan di Whatsapp. ada banyak sekali pesan yang masuk dari grup kelas SMA yang tadi sepulang sekolah baru dibuat oleh ketua kelasku. mereka membicarakan lelucon-lelucon supaya lebih dekat dengan satu sama lain. Dan diantara banyak pembicaraan itu ada anak yang cukup aktif dalam grup chat yaitu anak laki-laki yang tadi tidak masuk sekolah, dia sok kenal dan sok dekat dengan teman-teman satu kelas padahal belum pernah bertemu, entah kenapa aku sangat kesal melihat caranya yang seperti itu.

"Apa-apaan nih bocah belum pernah ketemu aja udah banyak ngoceh kayak begini di grup chat kelas."

saat ini aku benar-benar anti dengan tuh bocah, semoga aja nantinya gak akan pernah deket sama dia.

Setelah lelah mengobrol berbagai hal di grup chat bersama teman-teman baru aku mengantuk lalu tertidur.

Keesokan harinya*

Seperti kemarin aku harus berangkat ke sekolah lagi bedanya hari ini aku berangkat lebih awal supaya tidak kena omelan eomma lagi.

Ting Ting Ting..

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, seluruh murid di kelas duduk rapi menuju bangku mereka masing-masing bersiap menyambut guru yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jung Seonsaengnim guru Biologi memasuki kelas kami, namun dia tidak sendirian ada anak laki-laki yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. dan saat itu juga aku melihat anak laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang aneh karena dia terlihat lucu bagiku. bagaimana mungkin anak laki-laki dengan tinggi kira-kira 185cm atau lebih itu memakai seragam SMP berwarna ungu dengan dasi kecil di leher dan celana yang panjangnya hanya selutut.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat Pagi Ssaem"

Setelah memberi salam Jung Seonsaengnim duduk di kursinya.

"Ayo kesini, kamu tadi bilang bahwa ini hari pertamamu masuk kelas kan, pastinya kamu masih belum berkenalan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya sedangkan mereka sudah saling berkenalan kemari, maka dari itu kamu harus memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas saat ini juga." tegur Jung Seonsaengnim pada bocah itu.

"Baiklah Ssaem"

"Halo temen-temen kenalin nama gue Park Chanyeol, biasa dipanggil Chanyeol. gue yakin kok lu semua udah pada tahu gue, kemaren gue udah ngenalin diri di grup chat. seneng bisa ketemu kalian. sekian."

Dalam batinku "ya ampun PD amat dia ngenalin diri dengan gaya sok kerennya itu padahal penampilannya kayak anak SD yang gak naik kelas bertahun-tahun"

"Ya udah sana, kamu cari tempat duduk yang masih kosong." Jung Seonsaengnim yang menyuruhnya.

Saat itu juga diriku tersadar bahwa satu-satunya bangku kosong yang ada di kelas ini adalah bangku di belakang tempat dudukku.

 ** _~ To Be Continued ~_**

Haiiii!...Terimakasih sudah membaca ff gaje yang aku buat ini, maaf jika banyak typo dan aku buat ff ini gak sesuai EYD.

untuk memperbaiki tulisan ku kedepannya mohon Review nya yaa!, jangan jadi siders!.

See you~~~


End file.
